


In Your Own Time

by fairycakejisoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairycakejisoo/pseuds/fairycakejisoo
Summary: I get so breathless when you call my nameI've often wondered, do you feel the same?





	1. summer breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almondcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondcake/gifts).



> based on Corinne Bailey Rae's song, Breathless
> 
> i hope you enjoy~  
> \- mimi

Even from inside the small cafe, it seems that Jeonghan is unable to rid himself of the summer heat. He can feel the cool air from the window breezing by his table, barely reaching any of his group. The two across from him look just as uncomfortable as the he is.

"How much longer?" Seokmin complains, leaning his head against the wall, sighing at the cool feeling. Jeonghan notices that he's starting to sweat through his clothes. "Couldn't we at least have come to a cafe with _air conditioning_?"

"He said he would be here." Jeonghan mumbles under his breath, looking at his blank phone screen as though staring long enough would make something happen. He doesn't have to look up to know his friend is glaring at him, but he didn't expect the humidity today, or that he would be late. 

He's _never_ late.

Seokmin whines in response, but it only makes Jeonghan feel worse.

"You two can leave, I'll wait." He assures, but before Seokmin can agree, the one beside him speaks up.

"We can wait for a few more minutes, Han." Joshua smiles softly in reassurance, reaching across their table to lightly touch Jeonghan's hand. It's sweaty and uncomfortable but it distracts him momentarily from Seokmin's childish behaviour. Joshua knows how much Jeonghan doesn't want to be let down today; it was a miracle he was able to get everyone to agree on a date, nevermind talk Seokmin into sitting through his two friends stealing glances at each other but denying their feelings when prompted. Jeonghan knows it's tiring, but he has no choice.

He isn't as brave as everyone thinks he is.

Before Jeonghan has anymore time to beat himself up, his breath is stolen from him as he hears his name called from across the cafe. He tenses up, in the best way possible, and works up the small amount of courage needed to watch Seungcheol's smile beam as he bounds toward the group.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I missed the bus and then my phone died when I tried to figure out a different route to take, so I had to wait for the next one." He explains, plopping down into the seat next to Jeonghan, chair scooting a bit closer to him from the force.

"That's fine, we didn't wait long." Joshua smiles, grimacing at the scoff that comes from beside him.

"Forgive me if I don't feel bad for you, hyung. You were on an _air conditioned_ bus, while we've been sitting here _dying_. This cafe should rebrand as a sauna!" The youngest exclaims, leaning back in his seat for emphasis. He always was one for over-dramatics. Jeonghan watches Seungcheol break into laughter, the sound making him mirror the joy.

"You're _'dying'_ because you've been sitting here with the air turned off, idiot. It's controlled by each table, see?" Jeonghan's breath hitches silently when Seungcheol leans across him to touch a small panel on the wall, one none of them had even realized was there. With the press of a button, a steady gust of cold air flows out from above them, providing instant relief. 

Seokmin is too busy sighing in delight to comment on his mistake, Joshua laughing softly at the situation.

Seungcheol turns to his best friend, now pulled away but still in his personal space from pressing the control.

"I'm surprised you weren't able to figure that out, Hannie, I thought you were brilliant?" He teases, eyes still squinted from laughing. Jeonghan is glad he can blame his flushed cheeks on the weather. "Sorry I'm late, again." He continues, voice hushed, only for Jeonghan. "And thanks for waiting for me. I half thought you guys would be gone by the time I arrived."

Jeonghan takes a breath to slow his heart down, smiling easily at the other.

"Of course, silly." He manages to joke.

 

Jeonghan has always wondered why Seungcheol fails to realizes that he'll wait for him as long as he needs to.

 

As long as it takes for him to also feel just as breathless in his presence. 

 

Forever, if he must.


	2. autumn gust

"You look nice today." Seungcheol smiles at Jeonghan beside him, leaving a faint blush on the other's cheeks.

As Jeonghan mutters a 'thanks' in response, he's also thankful for the cold wind that blows by them he can blame his reddened cheeks on. Usually, Jeonghan wasn't the type to go out at night, and when Jisoo had originally asked him to tag along, he'd wanted to say no. That is, until Seokmin slyly mentioned that Seungcheol would be there, and after that, Jeonghan thought a few hours out wouldn't kill him.

Twenty minutes in to the ongoing walk to the restaurant, he was beginning to question whether his crush was worth freezing for, but when it comes to spending time with Seungcheol, Jeonghan will take what he can get.

"I thought this place was only a few blocks away, are you sure we're going the right direction?" He hears Jihoon complain from the back of the group. He and Soonyoung had been so lost in their own conversation, Jeonghan thinks they wouldn't have even noticed the long walk. Pulling the sleeves of his sweater down to shield his hands from the cold, it seems everyone is anxious to get inside. 

"It should be just passed this next street... I think." Seokmin assures, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand while Jisoo pulls up a map on his phone. The sound of Seungcheol's quiet laughter at their situation makes Jeonghan's heart race. Jihoon mumbles a few more grievances from the back, until Seokmin let's out a cheer. "See? Here it is! I told you I knew where we were going." He smiles smugly. Jisoo entertains his pride by patting him on the head.  


The group hurries inside, eager to get warm as they pile into a table at the back of the restaurant. Jihoon and Jisoo quickly take the ends, while Seokmin and Soonyoung sit together next to their boyfriends. It leaves Jeonghan no choice but to scoot in beside Seungcheol, which doesn't bother him exactly, but his heart is beating so fast he's afraid he might drop dead before he even gets to order.

And of course, as if fate was on his side for once, there were only three menus on the table. As the other two couples begin chatting about what they'd like to order, Seungcheol leans closer to Jeonghan, thighs pushing together and shoulders brushing gently so they could look at their options together. Jeonghan can't even think straight, nodding his head dumbly every time Seungcheol suggests something to him.

He manages to snap out of it, only when he hears Seungcheol snickering at him.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Jeonghan replies in a stupor.

"I asked you what you wanted to drink." Seungcheol smirks, giggling at Jeonghan's expression. Jeonghan blushes at the attention and takes the menu from him to look closer. The way their hands touch doesn't at all help how he's feeling. "Oh, Hannie, you're hands are freezing. No wonder you can't pay attention to me." Seungcheol berates in worry and collects Jeonghan's hands in his own, gently rubbing them together for warmth.  


As natural as can be, Seungcheol responds to the rest of the tables suggestions for food, all while holding Jeonghan's not-actually-that-cold fingers tightly in his grasp atop his lap. When they order, Jeonghan does his best not to stutter through it, and when they eat, Seungcheol lets his right hand go but continues to hold his left. 

Throughout the entirety of dinner, Jeonghan feels thrilled. They're holding hands in secret, like a couple of teenagers, and it's not that big of a deal but their friends are  _right there_ , and Seungcheol is acting like it wouldn't be weird for them to try and explain themselves if they got caught.

 

Jeonghan's rare night out lasts for what seems like hours, and by the end of it, Jeonghan is sure that it definitely killed him, if only a little bit.

 

He's just not so sure if he minds that much.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed!  
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cupcakeshua), where I also have a jeongcheol sns au, which can be found underneath my threads if you want to check it out  
> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
